zomgfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Beach
This popular tourist beach is golden sand next to gentle lagoon-like waves. Surfers paddle far out past the barrier reef to catch the bigger waves there, and they swear that the rides are worth the effort. A lighthouse stands high over the beach, warning ships about the reef so they don't add to the countless shipwrecks found throughout the Shallow Sea. Connecting Areas Image:Gold Beach Full.png|thumb|Click for Enlarge Image rect 0 1602 310 1801 A-9 rect 0 1802 310 2001 A-10 rect 0 2002 310 2201 A-11 rect 311 0 622 200 B-1 rect 311 201 622 401 B-2 rect 311 402 622 601 B-3 rect 311 602 622 801 B-4 rect 311 802 622 1001 B-5 rect 311 1002 622 1201 B-6 rect 311 1202 622 1401 B-7 rect 311 1402 622 1601 B-8 rect 311 1602 622 1801 B-9 rect 311 1802 622 2001 B-10 rect 311 2002 622 2201 B-11 rect 623 0 934 200 C-1 rect 623 201 934 401 C-2 rect 623 402 934 601 C-3 rect 623 602 934 801 C-4 rect 623 802 934 1001 C-5 rect 623 1002 934 1201 C-6 rect 623 1202 934 1401 C-7 rect 623 1402 934 0 1601 C-8 rect 623 1602 934 1801 C-9 rect 623 1802 934 2001 C-10 rect 623 2002 934 2201 C-11 rect 935 201 1246 401 D-2 rect 935 402 1246 601 D-3 rect 935 602 1246 801 D-4 rect 935 802 1246 1001 D-5 rect 935 1002 1246 1201 D-6 rect 935 1202 1246 1401 D-7 rect 935 1402 1246 1601 D-8 rect 935 1602 1246 1801 D-9 rect 935 1802 1246 2001 D-10 rect 935 2002 1246 2201 D-11 rect 1247 201 1558 401 E-2 rect 1247 402 1558 601 E-3 rect 1247 602 1558 801 E-4 rect 1247 802 1558 1001 E-5 rect 1247 1002 1558 1201 E-6 rect 1247 1202 1558 1401 E-7 rect 1247 1402 1558 1601 E-8 rect 1247 1602 1558 1801 E-9 rect 1247 1802 1558 2001 E-10 rect 1247 2002 1558 2201 E-11 rect 1559 1602 1870 1801 F-9 rect 1559 1802 1870 2001 F-10 rect 1559 2002 1870 2201 F-11 desc bottom-right :Bass'ken Lake at ( Southeast, E-11 ) :Buccaneer Boardwalk at ( East, F-10, F-11 ) :Otami Ruins at ( West, A-9, B-8 ) :Old Aqueduct at ( Southwest, B-11 ) :Duneslam Island at ( Small boat at D-7 ) :Shallow Sea at ( Northeast, B-1 ) :Null Chamber at ( Northeast, B-5 ) |} Involved in Quests/Missions Mobs Found Here Recipe: Forum Badge (QA) Recipe: Sailor's Anchor Tattoo | Steal= | Family=Anchor Bug | NumSpawns= | Note=A }} Recipe: Sand Fluff Plushie Recipe: Sun Block | Steal= | Family=Fluff | NumSpawns= | Note=L, DoT, Slow }} Recipe: Shell Collection Recipe: Cat's Eye Sunglasses | Steal= | Family=Sand Castle Golem | NumSpawns= | Note=A, K }} | Steal= | Family=Sand Castle Golem | NumSpawns=1 | Note=A, K }} | Steal= | Family=Water Spout | NumSpawns= | Note=A, K }} | Lvl=11.6 | Drop= Recipe: Blue Surfboard | Steal= | Family=null | NumSpawns= | Note=A }} category:areas